Search Four Assisstance
By The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: Lace V.S. Wither Next: Miya V.S. Witherstorm! Author's Note: By the way, I used four in the title, instead of for because of a certain reason, so please don't judge me on that. Previously: So Yeah, mostly every body is in the Ender Mine, but Rocky seems to have not gone through, instead he ran towards the Witherstorm! Instead Kim came through the portal, and dissappeared. Now our heroes have to find the three warrior friends of the Creeper. Newly Introduced Characters: Skydoesminecraft KevinMMP Steven the MMP Butler Falcor the MMP Dog Steve Nether Creatures (That incudes creatures from Terraria, in the underword area.) Sophie Butter Katie Cali The Third Miya (White labrador) Story: Lace and Everest bring everyone to Misstress the Enderdragon. Lily, Lace, and Everest kneel in front of her. Lily, Lace, and Everest:" Hello Misstress Enderdragon." Misstress:" Hello Lace, Everest, Lily. What brings you back so soon?" Lace:" Dear Misstress, a Witherstorm is invading the overworld. Who knows what it is doing." Misstress:" Oh... oh dear... that is awful." Roselynn:" Misstress, can't you defeat it? I mean you are stronger than a Wither right?" Misstress:" Why yes, but a Witherstorm is much too powerful, tellyou what, I will help, but you must find the other warriors that fought alongside the Creeper in Minecraftia." Everest:" Oh yeah, Creeper said you can help seek them out." Misstress:" Yes, I have three other fountain portals, one leads to the MMP Mansion, one to Dr. Trayaurus' Lab, and one Skydoesminecraft's Golden Tower. Just down that hall there." Lace:" Thank you." So the pups decided that Lily, Everest, and Lace, who reluctantly let Lily aboard again, would go to the MMP Mansion to find KevinMMP. Chase, Roselynn, and Chloe, went to the Golden Tower. And Miya, and Kevin, went to the lab. And everyone else would stand by at the End, and wait, especially Sneaker, and Wolfie, who have to look after thier puppies. Lily, Everest, and Lace hop out of thier portal, and see the MMP Mansion. Everest:" Could this be it?" Lace:" This is it." Lily:" Wow, so majestic." Lace:" I don't want a word out of you." Everest:" Lace!" Lace:" Trust me she'll want to take you, and make you want to leave me using her charm." Everest sighed. She needed a way to tell Lace how much she really loves her. But then she had an idea. She reached into a pocket in her vest. Everest:" I was going to save this for later, but I feel that I should use it now." She takes a small box out of her pocket, and shows it off to Lace. Lace knew what it was, and she was surprised. Everest:" I promise to never leave you for any other Enderpup, but... just in case, will you marry me Lace?" Lace felt a tear of Ender Acid, run down her cheek, and they hugged. Lace:" I'm so sorry Everest, I..." Everest:" It's not me who needs an apology." Looks over to Lily. Lace, feeling guilty of the things she said about Lily, trudged over to her, and gave her a friendly hug, crying. Lace:" I'm so sorry Lily, I can't stay mad at you forever!" Lily:" Actually Lace, it's me who needs to apologize, I'm sorry, I knew it was wrong, all I want is to be friends. Can we? Can you... forgive, and forget?" Lace:" Yeah, thank you." After thier cute little moment, they made it over to the Mansion, and knocked. A butler answered the door. Lily:" Are you KevinMMP?" Butler:" Actually, that is my master, I am the MMP Butler, Steven, I will call Mr. MMP down for you." Steven:" Sir, thier are some puppies here to see you." KevinMMP:" Ok Steven, I'll be right down." Comes downstairs. " Well, the Creeper's ones I'm guessing, eh Steven?" Steven:" This one looks very much like Lace sir, I think it is her." Lace:" Yes, it's me." KevinMMP:" Cool, come to see the Mansion?" Lily:" Actually, it's an emergency, a Wither emergency!" KevinMMP:" Wither, ah well Stevens a beast when it comes to killing Withers." Everest:" But this ones different, it's a Witherstorm." Seven's eyes dialated in fear, looking up from his coffee. Steven:" Oh my goodness, a Witherstorm? Sir, those are the worst kinds of Withers." KevinMMP:" Hmmm, we might need some help then." Just then, Falcor, the dog of the MMP Mansion, runs up to KevinMMP. Falcor:" Master, thier's a big angry giant headed this way." They go out to the back, and see a large figure. Kevin:" Is... is that the Witherstorm you guys are talking about?" Everest:" YES!!!" They run towards the portal again, along with KevinMMP, Falcor, and Steven. Steven looked back, and he saw the creature tear apart the Mansion. Steven:" Goodness sir, that thing is so big!" KevinMMP:" I know Steven, but right now we should focus on getting to the End!" So they hopped through the portal just before the Witherstorm used it's beams to take out the Eyes of Ender from the End portal. Meanwhile, behind the Witherstorm, Creeper, Creeperette, Watcher, and Ryder, are trying to chase after it. But then it turned to look at them. But it's eyes stopped glowing. And then... it just dissapeared. Ryder:" Whoa!" Creeperette:" What the heck!?" Creeper:" Lace warned me that it would soon have enough power to learn teleportation." Back in the End, all the pups were back, including Rocky. Miya:" Daddy!" Rocky:" Hey sweety." Miya:" Dad I was so worried, I'm glad you're ok!" Miya was worried, she was even crying when she saw him, she missed him. Lace saw them, and smiled. Kevin:" And guess who else we brought." Skydoesminecraft, DanTDM, Dr. Trayaurus, Grim, and another pup showed up. DanTDM:" Who's that Adam? (I'm going to use Adam as a common name for Skydoesminecraft, since technically that's who he really is. I was going to use Sky, but it sounds too much like Skye.) Adam:" This is my dog Butter." Points to the golden retriever. Butter:" He only picked that name for me because he's upsessed with calling gold butter." Lace:" Yep, that sounds like Skydoesminecraft alright." Zuma:" That's not all, Katie, and Cali have come from reality, and Cali the cat can talk now!" Cali: " Hey pups" Adam:" Where is this Witherstorm I'm hearing about? I don't see any giant Wither, just a dragon." KevinMMP:" Trust me, it's big, black, and real creepy looking, and we just saw it demolish the MMP Mansion." Misstress:" Such damage, I wonder where it could be causing trouble now." Just then, a Nether Portal showed up, in the End, and everyone readied thier weapons. But then out came a small little female pup that sort of looks like Grim, but more of a Wither Skeleton version. It looked weak, and it wobbled a bit between steps, and then it fell hard, and just layed there. Everyone put their weapons away, and Lace went over to it. Lace:" OMG, are you ok?" The Witherpup spoke, but weak like. ???:" H-e-l-p. I need... something... hot." Everest:" I have some hot cocoa. Will that work?" ???:" Thank... you." She smiles weakly, and happily drank the cocoa, and worked down on it too. Once she finished, she stood, and spoke with a better voice. " Thank you so much, my names Sophie, but I bring an important message from the Nether. A Witherstorm is attacking our home." The Wither pup looked down with a sad face. Misstress:" That's terrible." Lace:" Oh no. That means the Witherstorm learned to use it's teleportation powers, to go anywhere it wants, destroy any world it wants, cross any dimension it wants." Sophie:" Please, will you help us?" But an Enderman objected. Enderman:" But you are from the Nether, you are an enemy of the Ender." Lace:" Now hold on a second, now we can't just declare war, everytime our worlds cross eachother. Just like I learned with my new friend Lily, always give everyone a second chance." Lily blushed hearing Lace's words, and she felt happy that her new friend used her as an example. Everest was proud of what she heard, and so was Misstress. Misstress:" You are absolutley right Miss Lace, everyone, no matter what, deserves a second chance. We will help you and your world Miss Sophie, and in hopes that the End, and the Nether will be join forces in saving the overworld from certain desasters." Sophie:" Thank you Lace, thank you Enderdragon. I'm sure my people will be greatful" DanTDM:" Well we can't exactly fight the Witherstorm yet. We need at least one more person." Adam:" Well who?" Dan gave him the " You know who" look. But Adam stepped back from him, suprised he would even bring up such a person. Adam:" No... NO! Stop it! We can't! Not him!" DanTDM:" We must!" Adam:" We can't! He's a phsycopath!" Lace:" Who is it?" DanTDM:" His name is Steve, he..." Adam:" He's a man who used to fight with us, but then he became a phycopath, and turned against the Creeper and us." KevinMMP:" Why would you bring him up Dan?!" Steven:" He is most definetly not a man we need on our team Mr. TDM!" DanTDM:" Look like Lace said, we need to try, and give him a second chance." Adam:" Yeah, but not for him! NEVER AGAIN!!!" He drew his sword, and Dan reacted to that by drawing his sword as well, and they started to fight! But Misstress stopped the fighting by stomping in between the two. Misstress:" ENOUGH!!! I will have no fude in my domain!" Adam:" Who died and put you in charge?!" Misstress was just about to speak, but Lace got in between her and Skydoesminecraft, turning into her Enderdragon-pup form, spreading her wings. Lace:" No one questions Misstress, not even you you filthy goldlover!" She then took a few seconds to calm down and turn back to a normal pup. She looked down, she felt like she had dishonored herself in front of Mistress the Enderdragon. But Misstress knew she felt bad, and didn't say anything for a while, as Lace felt as though she wanted to cry again. Misstress:" Thank you Lace. And Mr. Doesminecraft, I never said I was in charge, but I do not appretiate your attitude. You drew first, DanTDM was only self-defending." Adam:" Fine, we'll go find Steve, but this isn't over TDM." DanTDM:" Thank you. Steve has a base in the Nether anyway. He has no recruits, but he is still considered dangerous for the time being. That is why we must be careful." KevinMMP:" But how do you know where he is?" DanTDM:" Before he left, after battling with the Creeper, he built a Nether portal, and he said *I don't need anybody, I will create my own base, my own world, but I won't need an army or empire!*" Adam:" Well then let's hurry. And uh... sorry." DanTDM:" It's fine, nothing we don't deal with all the time." He smiled, and walked into into the Nether Portal. Lace, Everest, Lily, Sophie, Miya, and Rocky went in, and everyone else stayed back to watch the End. Adam just stayed back because he didn't like argueing with Dan, and he wish he never drew his sword at him. They found Steve's base. Dan said the symbol of two pickaxes, one normal, one that had a small crack on the top, resembles Steve because his specail pickaxe is chipped at the top. They go in, but they didn't see Steve. Just suddenly, a man with a pickaxe ran and drove his pickaxe into Miya's back, causing her to shreik in pain. Rocky:" MIYAAAAAA!!!" DanTDM:" STEVE! How could you?!" Steve:" Why did you come for me?!" Rocky:" WE ONLY CAME FOR YOUR HELP!" Steve:" HA! You're going to need a pretty good reason, to get me on your side." Rocky ran to Miya. Rocky:" Oh no Miya." Miya:" D-dad, I feel..." Rocky:" What is it?" He started to worry. Miya:" I feel... it's happening again." Rocky:" Miya please, don't!" He stated to cry, a tear hitting her chest. Miya:" I have no choice, you have to stand back." Steve:" What are you saying? Stand back for what?" Rocky stood her up, and stepped away. Miya knew she was going to regenerate, so she shed her last tear, and then she bursted. Flames coming her paws, and her face. She wished she didn't have to. They both did. Her third time. She then stopped, paused, and looked in her mirror, and... she was a white laborador. Rocky looked at her, and saw what she was now. Miya smiled. Miya:" Well, at least I'm a labrodor again." She smiled, and then she collapsed on the floor. Rocky ran to her, but Steve aimed his puck at him. Steve:" Ok, you are going to explain... what the heck just happened, and why!" Rocky:" She's a Time Lord! She doesn't respawn, she regenerates!" Steve looked shocked. Steve:" Ti-time Lord? She... she... oh my. Haha! I killed a Time Lord." The TARDIS then came, making the wooshing sound, and The Doctor came bursting out. Doctor:" I'm not too late am I?" He then saw her. " Who's this?" Rocky:" It's Miya." He then dropped to his knees. " She's not awake." Doctor:" She is still regenerating, it'll take a few hours." He looked towards Steve. " And you! You! Oh they were just trying to ask for help! Don't you understand the Witherstorm is in the Nether with you!?" The Witherstorm then showed up and teared Steve's base. Steve:" Oh... my block!" DanTDM:" You're lucky I don't stab you, now are you helping or not!?" Steve:" Fine, fine!" They ran through the portal. The Doctor used The TARDIS. The other's were there, but they didn't recognize Miya. Chloe:" Who is that?" Rocky didn't answer, he just looked at Miya, Rocky's tears hitting her face. Chloe:" It's her isn't it?" Rocky was speachless. The only thing that doubled this sad moment was that he knew he was getting sick with something, but he didn't want to say in front of Miya. He coughed, and then put her down, and looked at Chloe. Rocky:" Creeper told me about this bad sickness called Wither. I escaped the Witherstorm, but not soon enough I'm afraid." He removed some bandages on his arm, revealing a black, spreading substance. Chloe:" Oh no, you're withering, it's killing you. But I know how to stop it." She used her Creeper watch to switch to her E.M.T. uniform, and she checked her tools. But she couldn't find what she was looking for. Chloe:" No, no where is it?" Rocky:" What? *Cough cough*" Chloe:" It needs milk to heal! I swear I had a load of milk!" Everyone started to worry. If Rocky respawned he would go back the overworld. Luckily, Steve remembered he had a bucket full of milk in his inventory. He took it out, and looked at it. Steve:" It's time to be a better man, I must put my life back together." He gives it to Rocky, and turns and walks. Rocky wasn't sure, but he felt like Steve might be better in the team now. Yet he was still angry at him for Miya. Rocky:" Thank you, I guess." He drank it, and the black spot vanished. Creeper then called on Everest's Creeper watch. Creeper:" Guys, it came back to the Overworld, do you have everyone?" Lace:" Yes!" Creeper:" Good, now hurry!" Hangs up. Misstress:" Well then, if we are all set, shall we go destroy this creature?" Creates a new portal fountain using Ender and Draco Magic. Chase:" Whoa, how'd you do that?" Misstress:" I've mastered in two types of magic, Draco and Ender Magic, that's what this is." But then the poral malfuntioned. Misstress:" What?" Kim:" Hahahaha! Sorry, but as long as that thing is down there, it will destroy the world. And I'm going to let it, that world is pathetic!" Miya then awakened, and stood up. Everyone got surprised. Miya:" Yo, if you think you can mess with my friends an' fam, you crazy." Rocky's eyes looked like they were about to pop from his head. He didn't realize her personality had changed too. Rocky and Chloe:" Miya?" Miya smiled at them, a big life changing grin. Miya:" Hello mum, hello dad. An' Kim, guess what I got, biult it my self." Takes out a small object. 'Tis my Sonic Screwdiver, but it's also... a Dalek laser." Flips the top open, and say *EXTERMINATE*, and the beam fires at him, and he drops to the ground. Miya sees the Master Doors and grabs them. " Won't be needin' these no mo' now will ya." Rocky smiles at his beutiful new daughter, and hugs her, and she hugs back. Rocky:" I knew you'd change, but... I never saw this coming. I'm proud of you." Miya:" Well, I knew id have to happen some point." Rocky:" Wait you knew?" Miya: Smiles " Yeah dad, I knew." They both hug. Wicked Watcher then appeares to take away Kim, and lock him up. Watcher:" Hurry, you have to get back, it is madness down there!" So Misstress made the portal active again, the pups Enderman, Enderdragon, and people jumped through, but Wolfie and Sneaker stayed to keep the puppies safe. NEXT TIME... The team is ready to destroy the Witherstorm, and the Enderdragon is able to expose the creature's command block, which is it's weak point. Miya uses the doors, and Lily, Lace, and Everest fly into the weak point to get one last shot. But it doesn't work, the command block becomes in exposed again, but then Dug returns, in a smashing uniform of his own, and saves everyone! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia